The Human Survivor Book 1: Showing the World
by SilverNekoSong
Summary: When a destiny is foretold by immortals, a child is born, left alone, an orphan. Found and taken care of in Camp Half-Blood, but is she ready to find her parents godly powers inside her? Go on a dangerous journey with Riley Dicarlo; The Human Survivor.
1. Chapter 1-Let it Begin

**Prologue**

A small figure appears into the shadows with a feminine voice "It won't be long until the baby is born."**  
**

Another shape forms only this one a little bigger with a male's deep voice "Has the boss chosen its fate?"

Lastly a dark form appears with an almost sinister female voice "I am sure that the boss won't make the wrong decision." she snickers.

The other 2 nod "We will see..." says the second one.

A beautiful white haired women in a hospital bed, but this was no ordinary hospital, that walls were broken and the roof was burned this hospital was attacked and this women was saved.

She had been sleeping for the past few months then finally awoke.

Her eyes fluttered open and she put her hand up in the air turning her palm to the sky above.

Hey eyes focusing on it as it began to glow a bright blue, and then a beam of blue light shot to the sky, then she quickly pulled it down wrapping a long bandage around it.

Her mouth opened and she let out a small sound "I-its coming...i-it'll all be over...soon..."

She looked down at her new born baby "You will save us though...Riley..."

The sky began to produce lightning striking the mother making her spark, her hand struggling for her daughter as she put a force field around her "I love you..."

Her hand dropped onto the bed and she died.

**Chapter 1  
**

**Riley POV.**

I heard a bell ring, I jumped up jumping down from my top bunk seeing no one else in the dorm "Great battle training is already starting!"

I sprinted out the door forgetting to close it.

I arrived at the training ground to be right in front of my Instructor...Greystone...had to be the meanest guy in the whole camp.

"Sorry I overslept!" I tried to plead him out of yelling at me.

He slammed his foot on the ground "Not acceptable Riley!" He threw a heaving long bow at me "Ok class, today we will be doing a little 1 one versus everybody."

He whispered in my ear "Good luck."

I stuck my tongue out at him getting a quiver and arrows "Im screwed."

I look at the warriors waiting for Greystone's countdown.

I sigh "Guess that's my cue." I turn around sprinting away into the deep forest.

My name is Riley Dicarlo, and I am the first human to survive in Camp Half-Blood.

My parents were gods, I never knew them but I have been told.

They took me in thinking I would be a god but, so far no.

I have no abilities like the gods I am like an ordinary human but many of the instructors here think my power just hasn't been unleashed.

The battle has begun all I have is my bow and some wooden arrows, a very unfair fight if you ask me.

I keep running deeper and deeper into the woods and then I hear Greystone sound off "Let the battle, commence!"

My heart is now racing so fast I can't breath, I don't know why though since I always get stuck in this position.

I hear the upper class warriors, they are close.

I slam my back against a birch tree closing my eyes listening to they're footsteps.

Once I hear them come right behind my tree I jump swiftly into it swinging from branch to branch and tree to tree until I land about 10 yards away shooting both of them to the ground.

I go get my arrows and then I hear tons of them coming 5? 10? No there must be dozens probably everyone.

Once they surround me into a small circle all weapons towards me, I dodge all attacks by doing various flips then I finally come to a screeching halt when an arrow hits my shoulder.

I rip it out realizing I was out of the circle, I ran again turning quickly to shoot some every few steps.

I shoot about 20 down until only about 16 remain.

I find myself hiding in a tree since last time I almost got caught on the ground.

I can survey the area from here too.

I see a group of 5 right at the bottom of my tree, easy targets, I get 'em making it 25 down 11 to go.

From here on out it'll be really difficult since the remaining hunters only survive this long because they are very skilled.

I am still up in the tree cautious of my surrounding, this always reminds me of a book I read...hmmm what was it called again? The something games...The Hunger Games! That was it!

I get really bored, almost to the point of falling asleep.

I decide to jump down and just go for a walk and see what I see.

But of course I get attacked by the remaining 11 I narrow it down to only 1 person, Feral Windraser, he is defiantly the strongest warrior in all of Camp Half-Blood...ever.

How could I win? If someone out there knows please come take my place.

Now the really stupid part of all this is that I remember the times when my friends would tell me that Feral liked me...yea...riiiiight.

I put my bow on the ground and stand there waiting, I mean no point in fighting when I'm gonna lose.

He smiles at me making me really freaked out that the rumor might be true, he puts one of my arrows though his neck "Congrats Riley" he falls over and I slam my palm onto my forehead.

The healers come in bringing everyone back to life and I just pick up my bow and walk toward my dormitory, but I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder "What." I say harshly without looking behind me.

**Hey guys! So I decided to drop Fallen Leaves and do this! Its a Percy Jackson/Maximum Ride crossover just wait for more. If you like or hate it plz review I NEED ADVICE AND SUPPORT! This was also really short, next few chapter should be over 1000 words. Bah!**


	2. Chapter 2-Friend Achieved!

**Chapter 2 **

**Riley POV.**

So I decide to turn around but when I expect to see Greystone, I find Feral who was apparently the first healed.

He looked at me rubbing the back of his head, smiling like he was nervous about something.

"Spit it out." I say making him just blink at me then reply.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." He looked at me like a sick puppy hoping for a treat.

"I suppose. What else is there for me to do except extra training?" I grasp his pinkie with mine.

"The beach! Tonight eight o clock don't be late!" I let go of his pinkie and walk away turning around slightly to wave goodbye then I think I see him stare at his pinkie.

"I'll never wash it again." I think that's what he said staring at his pinkie with big huge sparkling eyes.

I went back to my dormitory to find 3 girls awaiting my arrival "Hey guys what's up?" I say trying to avoid conflict.

"We know what you're trying to pull!" one points at my nose.

I slap it away "Well I don't so please, _enlighten me_." I say sarcastically.

A really short one looks at me "You're taking Feral from us! Ever since you started training he stopped coming to hang out after classes!"

I just flip my hair "Did you ever even think that maybe he likes me? That maybe it's not my fault, that its his."

One comes and beats my shoulder "How dare you! Feral is perfect in every way your just distracting him from us!"

I push her head away and her arms just hit the air "How does anything you freaks are saying make ANY sense? I never even knew he was alive until he killed like, everybody in battle training on my second day!"

They just gasp at me falling to the ground "H-how can you not notice…Feral?" they stutter.

I just chuckle walking into my room locking it, I turn around and almost yell at the sight of Sam Falsone on my bed reading a book.

My first issue is that it's a boy in the girls dorm, second issue is HOW DID HE EVEN GET INSIDE?! And third is that Sam next in line to be god of the undead IS JUST SITTING IN MY ROOM READING!

That kid is like a ghost, never talks, eyes have no pupils, and he never listens!

I walk up to my bed sighing "No use in convincing a freak like you to move."

I flop down on the bottom bunk, no one sleeps with me because I was put into the Camp late.

I doodle with my finger in the air waiting for the boy to move, or do anything for that matter, it'd be a million bucks to see him just climb down my bunk ladder.

I dose off but my alarm sounds "What the? I never even set it."

I turn over to turn it off and Sam is almost right in my face.

I scream hitting my head on the bottom of the top bunk "Oh that's it! I'm gonna get you!"

I jump up chasing him but I realize he is running, he dropped his book and is…laughing "SAM FALSONE IS LAUGHING SOMEONE GET A CAMERA!"

He chuckles probably thinking I was joking, he tugs on my hand and pulls my pinkie, then points to his head.

"Oh crap! It's almost eight o'clock! Feral is waiting for me!" I thank Sam and try to sprint to the beach but he pulled my arm back.

He looks at me and says so quietly I can barely hear him "Can we play when you come back?"

I smile nodding and he releases my hand, allowing me to grab my jacket and run to the shore.

I end up being 1 minute early actually, but Feral was still there.

"How long have you been waiting?" I ask looking at him sitting in the sand.

"Not long." He pats the sand making some flow into the breeze "Sit." He insists.

I know he is lying about how long he was been waiting but I sit anyway.

A few minutes go by of awkward silence, we have only ever talked before in the mess hall at meals, but even that was only on certain occasions when he would come in late, and he would have to sit next to me because all the other seats were taken.

I try and start a conversation by asking a few questions "So what kinda god are you?" Seriously? What kind of question is that?

I completely fail at this.

He smiles at me "God of Winds."

I wasn't expecting an answer but he seemed willing.

I smile "That's so cool! I am hoping I'm goddess of storms, or war!"

He laughs "Storms maybe, but Ares isn't dead-"his sentence comes to a sudden stop "Riley I'm-"

I laugh at him "You feel bad for saying he isn't dead? Come on man loosen up!" I playfully punch his arm.

I start seeing the sun begin to set "Hey Feral?"

"Yea?" he replies.

"Do you…like me?" I try not to look at him.

He puts his hand on my head "Course I do Riley!" I blush so hard my face almost bursts "But I won't try and date you or anything until you like me." He concludes.

"Well, thanks Feral." Was all I could think to say, I kinda felt bad but then I leaned on his shoulder "You won't have to wait much longer."

He looks surprised but then smiles putting his arm around my shoulder.

I swear I can hear the whole camp staring at us, we both can, but we smile at each other about it.

"Let 'em watch they are just jealous of how awesome we are!" I chuckle.

So I guess this proves my old friends weren't lying, and also that maybe I liked him to!

But it all sums up to, we like each other, and Sam Falsone found his first trustworthy friend.

**HEWO! So working on a character info page BUT fyi I posted this at 3:13 in the morning so I felt pretty brain dead while writing this BUT its stil amazing BUT you couldnt do this BUT how should I know im brain dead. goodbah.**


	3. Chapter 3-Enter Freak show!

**Chapter 3**

**Riley POV.**

***WARNING: WORDS LIKE HELL, ASS, AND OTHER CURSES ARE USED IN THIS CHAPTER READER DESCRESIAN IS ADVICED***

The sun officially sets and we both agree it's time to go back to the dorms; he kisses my forehead making me blush.

We both wave goodbye then start to walk back, seeing the other campers scurry off from the bushes.

I reach my dormitory and go into my room, oh by the way; my room is the smallest, coldest, dirtiest, and noisiest room in the whole dorm.

It's at the end of the hall down some stairs; my room is also the new home of the heating and cooling system…

I walk inside seeing Sam flopped on the top bunk "Hey I'm back." talking over the loud noise coming from the system.

He pops up but his voice is emotionless "We can play some other time, it's late, almost time for them to sound the night bell."

I nod smiling "So are you going back to the boy's dorm?"

He shakes his head "No. This is my new room!" He smiles laughing like some kind of robot.

I sigh "Guess there is no way to make you leave."

That night I couldn't sleep, I kept waking up from how hot or how cold it was.

Sam strangely slept with both eyes open, kinda freaky.

I went outside for some fresh air my hair blowing in my face, because I left it down.

Suddenly a hand grasps the bottom half of my face covering my mouth.

Someone behind me is holding my hands and my mouth.

I flip my waste kicking them in the jaw making them let go and fall to the ground.

I set my left foot on their chest "So, what makes you think you can do that to me?"

They chuckled as I noticed they could see up my night gown.

I bend down in their face pushing it to the ground "Must be a guy."

The clouds disappear revealing the moon, shinning on his face.

"Hmph, I see I was correct." I let go of his bloody nosed face.

I stand up looking down on him "So, you are?" I reach my hand out to help him up.

He grasps it pulling himself close to my face "Oh why should we waste time with names when we could be kissing?"

I slap his face so hard I probably woke the whole camp. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY!" I scream not caring who wakes.

He laughs feeling his face where I slapped him "No need to be so loud my little cutie."

I stare him down seeing his blonde hair "Caleb Ross, god of romance. Too bad you suck at it."

I hand him a small slip of paper "Take this, go back to your dorm. In the morning we can talk more but now, I feel like I need a rest."

I guess it was a good thing that freak showed up, now I can go to bed.

The next morning, Sam is drinking, a juice box.

I swear he is laughing…somehow Caleb weaseled his way into my room.

His head was smiling right above my face as my eyes flashed open "Little to close for comfort aren't you?"

I sit up and his head backs up "Hey you're lucky I woke you up! We're all gonna be late for mythology class."

I get up from the bottom bunk starting to slip off y shirt to get changed.

Caleb blushed "Aren't you gonna ask me to leave?!" he almost shouted.

"I don't really care." I say sincerely.

But karma had to slam me in the face, guess who knocks at the door?

Yep, Feral, my boyfriend walks in to see me getting changed in front of two other guys.

He fakes a smile, I see his right eye twitching "So…." sweat rolls down the side of his face.

"Friends of your Riley?" He looks at me.

I nod slipping my shirt and jeans on "Yep, that's Sam and that's Caleb."

He looks at Sam "Your changing in front of a 9 year old?"

Sam looks at him, cheeks filled with air as he crosses his arms.

I look at Sam then Feral "He's 19." I put my leather boots on.

Feral then examines Caleb, in a long red jacket, white undershirt with a rose in the pocket of the jacket.

"Who's fancy pants?" he says one eyebrow raised at Caleb.

I put my hair in a ponytail looking at the cracked mirror on the wall "That's Caleb, he attacked me last night-"

Feral starts to look worried "I kidded his ass though. I woke up and he was here, think he likes me or something."

Feral grabs Caleb's collar "You stay away from Riley or my fist will go so far in your face."

I chuckled pushing they're chest farther away from each other "Can't believe I hang out with guys."

I start to walk to class "Let's get going."

Sam picks up his book and keeps reading as we all head to Mythology Class.

We get to class on time actually, we lean on the wall as the other campers flow into the class area.

Greystone walks in to begin his lecture.

Blah blah blah god blah blah blah power blah, why should I care?

Hello! I don't have any abilities here!

But of course Greystone decided to be an asshole and asks me what my godly power is.

I smirk at him and all I can say is "Wow."

He shakes his pointer finger "Well you're going to fail this class then."

I stomp my foot down and flames fly up from beneath my feat "WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOUR SUCH A JERK! I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS OK?!" the flames die down and I breath heavily.

Greystone chuckles "Oh why yes, I forgot about the little human survivor."

I cross my arms "Is class over yet." I say annoyed even though his new name for me was kinda clever.

Well, that was what my day started out as.

Stay tuned for Chapter 4!

**HAYWO! So hope you liked this chapter! FWI When I think of this story animated of think of anime so if you start thinking that it might make more sense! Try to introduce every character by chapter 10. Trying to make this book 35 chapters, so don't worry. Book 2 is gonna only be 25 but I''ll post like 5 at a time because I won't be posting Book2 Chapters within the same month! This book is going to be updated EVERY FRIDAY! I'll be working on it k? So bye! PS SORRY I DIDN'T POST YET! LIFE GOT IN THE WAY GONNA POST ASAP! WILL BE A WEEK LATE! Then I will post each SATURDAY I swears it.**


	4. Announcement

**Announcement**

My block for this story is so terrible its like a disease, try to write a sentence every day but it turns out to just look stupid in the end. Sorry, Ill be working a new bird book, a dog book, and a warrior cats thing. Ill post a new chapter for 1 story every Saturday. So one week is one book next is another. Sorry that this book didn't work out!

**Future Projects**

Ill be making an anime based fighting/romance/horror book. Nothing else really.


End file.
